


in a galaxy far, far away

by elizaham8957



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween y'all, and Star Wars references, i'm not even sorry okay, just so much fluff, post 6b, there is barely a plot. it's just all fluff, you're probably more in danger of your teeth rotting from this fic than from candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: “I’ll make you a deal,” Lydia said, because she knew what Stiles’s ulterior motive was here. “Since you’re coming here, you can pick the costumes, and I fully acknowledge this means we’re wearing Star Wars outfits, but,” she said, as Stiles practically quivered with excitement, “if you try to put me in the Slave Leia costume, I am breaking up with you immediately.”Stiles looked horrified at the mere suggestion, immediately launching into a rant about the glorification of the Slave Leia outfit, and how he would never even dream of putting her in an outfit that sexualized Leia against her will.“I mean, really,” he said, eyes full of fire in that way that only happened when someone let him talk about Star Wars, “does no one get that she was forced into that outfit by Jabba? If she had willingly put it on, sure, but she was made to wear it. Do they forget about the chain around her neck?”“It’s okay, babe,” Lydia replied, grinning at him affectionately. “I know how much you respect Leia as a character and as a woman. I trust you with the Halloween costumes.”





	in a galaxy far, far away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoy this pointless fluff. I'd apologize, but if you know me at all, you'd know I'm not really sorry at all. 
> 
> Once again, I am using Stiles as an outlet for my Star Wars opinions. I seriously need to stop writing Stydia fics about Star Wars. I think my total is up to, like, seven now. Ah well. 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely Halloween if you celebrate it! Regardless, I hope you enjoy this!

“Lydia, we need to have a serious discussion.”

Lydia glanced up from her thermodynamics homework, arching an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “We do?”

“Yes, we do,” he said, fixing her with a look that suggested this should have been obvious to her. Lydia adjusted her phone where it was resting against her pillow, Stiles making a face when her palm blocked out the camera.

“What do we need to talk about?” Lydia asked, looking back down at her homework, the neatly-labeled Rankine cycle drawn into her notebook staring back at her. She could tell, just from the look in Stiles’s eyes, that he was most definitely talking about something _completely_ inconsequential and not actually serious.

“Well, you spent last weekend here,” Stiles said, and Lydia nodded in affirmation. The original plan had been for him to go visit her in September, and then for her to come down to DC in October, but Stiles had gotten so sick of his roommates’ certainty that Lydia _had_ to be made up, because she was _way_ too hot to _actually_ be dating Stiles, that plans had been rearranged. Needless to say, the absolutely shocked expressions on his three roommates’ faces when they had walked in to see Lydia sitting with Stiles on his tiny twin bed had been _well_ worth the change of plans.

“So now, I’m coming to spend Halloween with you in Boston,” he continued. Lydia nodded again.

“I’m not sure where the discussion is coming in here, Stiles. We already established that last weekend.” At the time, the aforementioned roommates had most definitely _not_ been present, as neither Stiles nor Lydia were wearing much clothing, cuddled together underneath his plaid sheets.

“Well,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “As you have already charmed half of your grade, I am _positive_ you will secure an invitation to a frat party with little trouble,” he finished.

Lydia just smirked. “Definitely.”

“And MIT frat parties are supposed to be _legendary,”_ Stiles said. “Which means we need _awesome_ costumes.”

“Ah,” Lydia said, suddenly seeing where this was going. “So _that’s_ what we need to discuss.”

“Yes,” Stiles said, nodding his head enthusiastically. “It’s the first time I’m gonna meet your friends, too. I have to make a good impression.”

“And you’re planning on doing that with a Halloween costume?” Lydia clarified.

Stiles scoffed, as if that was a ridiculous notion, but Lydia just smiled at him, eyes shining with affection.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Lydia said, because she _knew_ what Stiles’s ulterior motive was here. “Since you’re coming here, you can pick the costumes, and I fully acknowledge this means we’re wearing Star Wars outfits, but,” she said, as Stiles practically _quivered_ with excitement, “if you try to put me in the Slave Leia costume, I am breaking up with you immediately.”

Stiles looked horrified at the mere _suggestion,_ immediately launching into a rant about the glorification of the Slave Leia outfit, and how he would never even _dream_ of putting her in an outfit that sexualized Leia against her will.

“I mean, really,” he said, eyes full of fire in that way that only happened when someone let him talk about Star Wars, “does _no one_ get that she was _forced_ into that outfit by Jabba? If she had willingly put it on, sure, but she was made to wear it. Do they forget about the _chain_ around her neck?”

“It’s okay, babe,” Lydia replied, grinning at him affectionately. “I know how much you respect Leia as a character and as a woman. I trust you with the Halloween costumes.”

“Thanks,” he said, grinning cheekily at her, and she she rolled her eyes, glancing back down at her forgotten homework. Most of the time, they were able to actually get homework done on their Skype study dates. Today, however…

“Okay, well, start preparing yourself, because I’m going to just start sending you costume links.” Lydia laughed, nodding in agreement, wishing that he was here _with_ her. They’d seen each other last week, sure, and they facetimed each other almost every other day, but still— nothing really compared to physically being with Stiles. So she would wear any Halloween costume he wanted— all she really cared about was getting to see him again.

“Also, real quick,” Stiles added. He paused, making a face at her through her phone screen, his expression only _slightly_ worried. “Your roommates don’t think I’m made up, right?”

At that, Lydia couldn’t help laughing.

***

Before Lydia knew it, the New England weather was growing colder, the leaves falling to the ground, and Halloween was upon them. Lydia had indeed secured multiple Halloween party invitations, and the costumes Stiles had picked for them weeks ago were hanging in her room, all ready for their weekend of celebration.

“Stiles!” she called out, spotting him emerging with the other crowd of people from the arrivals gate. He grinned when he saw her, jogging across the airport terminal to meet her, his bag slung over his shoulder and his pillow tucked under his arm.

“Hey,” he said, dumping both on the ground unceremoniously as he pulled her into his arms. Lydia sighed at the warmth of his body wrapping around hers, his head buried in her shoulder. They probably looked like one of those obnoxious couples, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it in the middle of an airport, but Lydia found that she really didn’t care in the slightest. Being in Stiles’s arms again sort of blocked out the rest of the world, everyone and everything else fading into obscurity.

“I missed you,” she murmured into his shoulder, unwilling to pull away quite yet. He squeezed her tighter, the sentiment obviously mutual.

Eventually, they did separate, Stiles grabbing his bags and Lydia’s hand as they left Logan Airport. “Are you ready for tonight?” she asked as they waited for the silver line. Stiles grinned, his smile wider than Lydia had ever seen.

“Seeing you in a Star Wars costume? I was _born_ ready.”

They chatted the whole T ride back to her dorms, hands linked the entire time as they caught up. By the time they were back on the MIT campus, the sun was beginning to set, and it was already becoming abundantly clear that it was Halloweekend— about half the students on the sidewalk were already in costume.

“Sadie and Laura are getting ready down the hall,” Lydia said as they walked into her dorm room, gesturing to her roommates’ empty side of the room. “You can put your stuff on my bed.”

Stiles laid his bag and pillow down, his eyes lingering on the framed photo of them on the dock of Lydia’s lakehouse resting on her bedside table. He turned back to face her, his eyes soft, sparkling in the fading light from her window. Before Lydia could really process, their arms were around each other again, Stiles’s mouth warm and eager against hers. Lydia melted into his touch, her heart thumping contently in her chest as the familiar feel of his hands on her waist and his tongue in her mouth.

“God, I missed you,” Stiles sighed into her mouth, pulling away a moment later, breath still short.

“I missed you too,” Lydia told him, standing up on tiptoe to reach his mouth again. He grinned against her lips, kissing her back slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

“We’ve got to get dressed,” she informed him, but she made no effort to disentangle herself from his arms, her hands still buried in his hair.

“Are you sure?” Stiles murmured, pulling away from her slightly, resting his forehead against hers. Lydia smirked, kissing him again briefly.

“I know how much effort went into picking these costumes,” she teased, eyebrows raised. “We definitely still have to go out.”

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes dramatically. “But only because I literally cannot _wait_ to see you in a Princess Leia costume.”

It took Lydia considerably longer to get ready than it took Stiles, seeing as she had to get dressed _and_ put her hair up in Leia’s signature double buns. Stiles lounged on her bed as she did her hair and makeup, reading a book for one of his classes, his shiny black boots dangling off the edge of her bed.

“Okay,” Lydia said, stepping back to survey her final look. “What do you think?”

The dress Stiles had chosen for her was perfect— short enough to be enticing, the high neckline and long sleeves still making it clear exactly what she was dressed as. She slipped the silvery belt around her waist too before zipping up the snowy white boots that went with the costume. She’d chosen to forgo the pink eyeshadow Carrie Fisher wore in A New Hope, opting for a much more natural pallet, but her hair was twisted into two enormous buns on either side of her head, completing the look.

“Holy… god,” Stiles said, frozen in place where he’d just stood up. His costume, Lydia noted, looked just as good on him. White button downs cuffed at his elbows to show off his forearms _alone_ were enough for her. But paired with a vest and those tighter-than-average navy pants…

“You look incredible,” he said, unfreezing and walking over to her, slipping a hand around her waist. “God,” he huffed again, his eyes roaming over her body. “I don’t know if I’m gonna make it through tonight.”

She grinned cheekily at him, rolling up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You’re the one that picked the costume,” she reminded him, grinning. He shook his head, laughing at her, before leaning down to kiss her properly.

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips, smiling into the kiss. She grinned back, knowing what he was going to say next before the words were even out of his mouth. “You should probably say ‘I know,’ seeing as we’re dressed as Han and Leia.”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Lydia said, pulling a face at him, teasing. “We’re not wearing the right costumes. That happens during the Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi, and we’re dressed as Han and Leia in A New Hope right now.”

Stiles’s jaw dropped, his expression incredulous. “Are you _trying_ to kill me right now?” he demanded. “You know what happens to me when you talk about Star Wars.”

“Well, I’m going to call you ‘flyboy,’ all night, so you better prepare yourself,” she told him, patting his chest affectionately before walking to her desk, grabbing her purse. Stiles’s limbs flailed as followed behind her, his eyes a little too wide.

“Lydia, these are _very_ tight pants,” he informed her. “If you seriously do that, everyone is going to _immediately_ know how turned on I am.”

“Well, just think,” Lydia said coyly, turning around to face him again, grabbing him by his belt loops and pulling his body into hers. “Laura is staying with her boyfriend tonight, and Sadie promised me she’d crash somewhere else so we could have the room to ourselves. So if you make it through this party, you will be _very_ well rewarded.”

He swallowed, his eyes skimming up her body again, before finally meeting hers, a smile breaking across his face.

“You are, in all seriousness, like, the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me,” Stiles told her, his smile warm. Lydia’s heart sped up, her stomach filling with butterflies at his words. After everything that had kept them apart— other relationships, mental institutions, different _dimensions_ — Lydia never felt more thankful than she did now, when she just got to _be_ with Stiles. Because he was the best thing that had ever happened to her too, in more ways than just one.

“I love you,” she murmured, looking right at him, still a little wonderstruck at the emotion she found behind those amber eyes.

“I know,” he said, eyes lighting up as he grinned at her. “I know it’s the wrong costumes, but I’m really okay with that.” He paused, his expression growing softer. “And I love you too.”

Lydia smiled at him, her chest warm from that look on his face and the soft, adoring shine to his eyes. She rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him again,  before taking his hand, tugging him towards the door.

“Come on, hotshot,” she said, heart still warm and full and beating too fast.  “Let’s go party.”


End file.
